


Stopped Clocks: Sequel

by Butterfly553



Series: Soulmates Universe [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: College, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, Living Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 19:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16435598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterfly553/pseuds/Butterfly553
Summary: Years later, Haru and Makoto are in college. This is a one-shot of their normal everyday life.





	Stopped Clocks: Sequel

It's been years since Haruka Nanase and Makoto Tachibana began to date. The two are now in their 1st year of college. They do not go to the same college, however, they live together. They decided they didn't want to put any stress on their relationship if they could avoid it. They also didn't want to be too far apart from the other since they really didn't like being without the other for too long. 

Their normal day starts out fairly common. Since they live together they wake up next to one another. Makoto usually wakes up first and he has to wake up Haru since the black-haired male will sometimes try to ignore the alarm clock. This morning was a little different though. It was different because they happened to wake up quite naked. 

“Ha-Haru? Why are you naked?”

“You're naked too Makoto.” Haru was finding Makoto's concern to be adorable as this was the first time he chose to sleep naked, along with Makoto. After their activities last night, they chose to not put anything back on due to being worn out.

“Oh, you're right.” The taller male's face was flushed red as he realized that little fact. Haru wasn't sure why he was acting shy. It wasn't like they hadn't already had sex before. So the brown-haired man had no reason for his embarrassment. 

“You use the bathroom first, I'll make food.” With that, the very naked Haru climbed out of bed and put some clothes on before putting on his apron. Thankfully, Haru didn't only cook mackerel like he used to. He added eggs on the side with the fish, but sometimes he made totally different meals that didn't pertain to any types of fish. 

“This looks great Haru!” Both boys are quickly and finished getting ready. They had to do their schoolwork, well finish it at least, before they had to get to school. Their intimate activities had stopped them from completing it the previous day. 

So, the two comfortably fell into silence as they quickly finished up their work. However, it took more time then they thought, and they were now running late.

“Makoto, we need to go.”

“You're right Haru!” Since they lost track of time and were behind now with time, the soulmates had to run to the train station. Once there, they parted ways with a simple wave as they hopped onto their different trains. The two watched the other disappear as their paths temporarily led them apart.

Now away from each other, the pair didn't have any time to miss the other as their classes took up all their time. Lunch was the only time they had to think about the other, resulting in them texting or calling (if Haru had his phone) to check up on each other. Well, it was really Makoto checking up on Haru, but the black-haired male didn't mind hearing from Makoto. They enjoyed the short break from their school responsibilities. 

After school and practice for Haru, they'd meet up at the train station and walk home together. They would talk about their day and tell the other anything else that was currently on their minds until they got home. Some days, if it had been a less than great day, they would walk in silence, but that wasn't often. Once at home, they would eat a meal that one of them made. They alternate days for who cooks, but if Haru or Makoto is too tired or busy then the other would happily cook instead. 

Once the food was done and all cleaned up they would do their schoolwork or study. They would try to help each other the best they could if they faced an issue with their work. Even though they'd be mostly paying attention to their schoolwork, they were at peace. The two enjoyed spending time together in any way they could, even if it was just being next to each other silently. 

Spending time together sometimes included taking baths together in a not so innocent way. That usually led them to where they were now, cuddling and watching TV. Other times it led to one of them under the other in bed, which they also alternated. If Haru had a serious practice scheduled the following day, then that would affect who was topping who. However, those intimate activities didn't always happen and were almost rare for the couple. They liked doing those things in special times, meaning not every day, and sometimes not even once a week. It just depended on how the two felt. 

Cuddling was something that was a common thing though. Even though Haru seemed almost cold on the outside, he secretly enjoyed being close with his lover. That was their main way to show affection and be intimate without bringing too much sex or too many words into their relationship.

“What did you want to watch tonight? The cooking channel?” Makoto questioned as he flicked through the TV channels. He felt a nod from his lover in response, so he quickly found the food channel and left it there. Haru liked to get new recipes to try with Makoto. It was his favorite thing to do, other than swim and hang out with his boyfriend of course. 

“Let's look up this mackerel recipe later. It looks good.”

“I'll make sure to do that when I go to the library tomorrow.”

“Alright.” As Haru spoke, he began to yawn. It was clear that the male was tired due to all of the college work and swimming he'd done that day. The running in the morning didn't help with his lack of energy as well. 

“You're tired, right? Should we get to bed now?” Another nod from Haru was felt, so the brown-haired male turned off the TV and unwillingly pulled away from Haru. Instead of allowing that, the black-haired male decided to hold onto him tighter, leading the brown-haired man to realize Haru wanted to be carried to bed. Since he was showing a rare gesture of affection and adorableness, Makoto instantly picked up his lover and carried him to their bed. 

Some nights the two would snuggle in bed, but that wasn't often. They enjoyed their space to move around while sleeping. However, for the most part, they woke up clinging to each other. Neither knew how that happened, but they were okay with it. It made them feel happy and relieved to wake up and see the other first thing. 

They enjoyed their time together, not only as lovers but also as best friends. No matter what roadblocks they face or little fights they have, they knew both their friendship bond and their soulmate bond would keep them together for the rest of their lives. Honestly, they'll probably end up being ghosts and still be stuck together. Even so, they will be happily together, now and forever.


End file.
